Medical casts can be used to heal injuries to body parts. A medical cast can be formed around an injured body part by wrapping a cast material, such as plaster or fiberglass, around the body part and allowing the cast material to harden. The hardened cast-material can protect and stabilize the injured body part until the body part is healed. But medical casts are often uncomfortable and block access to the body part(s) covered by the cast. For example, a medical cast that is wrapped around a foot to fix a broken heel may block access to the heel as well as other areas of the foot, such as the toes. This may prevent a user from being able to, for example, scratch, move, or apply medicine to the heel, the toes, or both. What is needed is a way to provide access to areas of a body part covered by a cast.
Also, to heal some injuries, a medical pin may be partially inserted into a body part through an opening in a medical cast, so that a portion of the medical pin protrudes outwardly from the body part and the medical cast. This portion may catch on various articles (e.g., bedding, blanketing, or clothing) or hit various surfaces (e.g., doors, chairs, or tables) creating a significant amount of pain. What is needed is a way to protect such medical pins from contacting various articles and surfaces.